


The Twist

by ShadowOfAPhoenix



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfAPhoenix/pseuds/ShadowOfAPhoenix
Summary: What happens one year after the murder has been solved?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	The Twist

One year had passed since Ransom had been convicted of killing his grandfather and he had learnt the hard way that a pretty playboy didn't have an easy life in jail. His smile and witty remarks had impressed no one. Life in jail was hard and easy at the same time – at least he didn't have to worry about how to pay for his exclusive lifestyle. He didn't get any visits either. His new life was simple, and in hindsight he realized how idiotic his plan had been. Not only had it failed, no, he had lost way more through his scheme than just a lot of money. He envied Marta Cabrera, but not for her wealth. She was free, she would have been fine even without the Thrombey fortune.

Ransom was more than just surprised when he was informed that Marta Cabrera had come to see him. He had not expected to meet her again after the trial, especially because he had tried not just to blame the murder on her but also to kill her as well. The first thing he realized upon seeing her was that the fortune suited her well. Her clothes – although still far from expensive – fit her like a second skin and looked good on her. She wore a light make up and her hair was pulled up into a chignon with two thin strands of dark brown hair framing her face. Yes, the fortune indeed suited her well.

Ransom sat down opposite her. One year ago, he would have thrown some witty words at her, but now he just studied her. She didn't say anything either but watched him warily. He knew what she saw; he was thinner and had a black eye from the last brawl he had been involved in and his clothes … well ….

"I assume you expect an apology."  
"Not really. I wouldn't believe it anyway."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're much more cynical than I remember you."  
"Comes with the money, I guess."  
"Why are you here then? To gloat?"

She shook her head and put an envelope on the table.

"I wanted to be the one to give this to you."

She moved the envelope to the middle of the table before she let go and pulled her hand back.

"What is that?"  
"Open it."

Slowly he took and studied it.

"It's a copy of the letter that Harlan's lawyer received a couple of days after the reading of the will."

He pulled the letter out of the envelope and read the few words written on it: To be opened one year after my death. There was a second, smaller envelope inside and for a moment he simply stared at it. Marta waited. Eventually, Ransom opened it.

_Dear Ransom,_

_When you read this, you have been imprisoned for close to one year. You know that you were always my favorite and I trust that you have learnt your lesson._

_You are the only one clever enough in my family to plan my death in such a way that it would benefit you. You are, however, not as clever as you might think. There had been a lot of little hints that gave away your plan. Just as when we were playing GO. Half of the time I let you win._

_To cut my rambling short. You did not murder me nor are you indirectly responsible for my death. My death was neither murder on your nor on Marta's part who you will undoubtably try to frame. I committed suicide. I slit my throat with the one real knife which was part of that horrible piece of art._

_Of course, committing suicide just to teach you a lesson is a drastic measure, but it is one I had to take. I knew I would not live much longer anyway, and I knew that my children were just after my fortune. From all my grandchildren you were the one who showed the most promise. You must change your life, Ransom. I hope that my scheme taught you that much._

_Now, it should be sufficiently clear that you are innocent of murdering me and it should not take long for you to be released from jail. What you do afterwards is up to you. Make the most of it._

_Yours, Harlan_

Marta knew the old man's words by heart. She also knew that he had miscalculated; he had not foreseen Ransom murdering Fran and trying to kill Marta.

She had read his letter to Ransom more than once – just like the second one which had been addressed solely to her. Harlan had asked her to forgive him and his grandson. Ransom didn't have to know that. Marta herself was not yet sure what to make of it and if she wanted to forgive them. She felt Ransom's eyes on her and looked up.

"Harlan's lawyer is looking into your case."

She stood and was about to leave when Ransom's voice stopped her.

"In the end he outplayed both of us."


End file.
